


Чай и социопатия

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Гарольд Финч заходит в бар… и встречает Шерлока Холмса.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Чай и социопатия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and Sociopathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858137) by [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology). 



Финч и представить не мог, что его личной немезидой станет дверная ручка в закусочной. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, наскоро рассчитал угол наклона пандуса, шансы инвалидной коляски развалиться после этого восхождения и высоту дверной ручки. И, конечно же, за нее еще и потянуть надо!

— Позволь-ка лучше я. — Взметнулось широкополое пальто (слишком театрально даже на вкус Финча), и дверь отворилась. Придерживая ее одной рукой, Шерлок подтолкнул инвалидную коляску и направил прямехонько к администратору. — Будьте добры, столик в конце зала и, если можно, отодвиньте вот тот стул с дороги...

Официантка казалась немного ошеломленной — то ли от яркой улыбки Шерлока, которую удавалось увидеть немногим, то ли от очаровательного акцента. Впрочем, она быстро сориентировалась.

— Конечно, сэр. Сюда, пожалуйста.

Она разложила на столе меню и пообещала вернуться, как только они определятся с заказом. Лишний стул она прихватила с собой.

Финч постарался не ерзать под пристальным взглядом Шерлока.

— Майкрофт говорил, ты идешь на поправку, учитывая все обстоятельства. Увидев инвалидную коляску, я решил было, что у тебя случился рецидив.

— Я вполне могу передвигаться с тростью, но устаю ужасно.

— Кроме того, инвалидная коляска привлекает куда меньше внимания, чем трость, — Шерлок расстегнул пальто, но так и не снял его, — потому что люди видят коляску, но не тебя самого, не смотрят в глаза, чтобы ты счел их грубиянами.

— За редким исключением на человека в инвалидной коляске смотрят только дети.

Официантка вернулась, встав так, чтобы Финч видел ее, не поворачивая головы. Она еще не знала, что получит приличные чаевые. Оба заказали чай. Финч — еще и яичницу-болтунью, и тост, и только когда напитки наконец оказались на столе, Финч и Шерлок вновь остались наедине.

Шерлок вертел в руках стакан с водой. У любого другого это сошло бы за проявление нервозности.

— Выкладывай, Шерлок.

— Мамуля хочет знать, уверен ли ты... насчет Грейс.

— Что?

— Она настаивала, чтобы я спросил, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Она, конечно, знает, что я в этом совершенно не силен.

— В чувствах?

Шерлок скривился и принялся цедить чай.

Официантка вернулась с яичницей и тостами, и Финч получил пару секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Пожалуйста, передай тетушке Вайолет, что я благодарен ей, но уверен в своем решении, — искушение было велико, и тетя знала об этом. Она предлагала ему переехать в Лондон и забрать Грейс с собой, спрашивала, какой вообще прок от сына, который воплощает все британское правительство, если он не в состоянии защитить своих близких. Семейство Холмсов никогда толком не понимало, что значит чувствовать вину, для них она была слишком примитивной, а потому принять доводы Гарольда миссис Холмс было непросто. Да, Майкрофт смог бы защитить их от последствий всего, что Финч уже натворил, если забыть о списке неважных номеров, но даже Майкрофт оказался бы бессилен перед лицом того, что Финч планировал делать дальше.

— Впрочем, ни мамуля, ни Майкрофт не знают, что ты только начинаешь действовать.

Финч оторвался от салфетки, которую неосознанно рвал на клочки, и встретился взглядом с Шерлоком.

— Быть может, если бы не убили Нейтана, все сложилось бы иначе.

— Вот к чему приводят все ваши чувства. Приходится инсценировать собственную смерть и бросать все, что тебе дорого, — тон у Шерлока был скептический. Он осушил чашку и отставил ее в сторону. — Говори что хочешь, но у социопатии есть свои преимущества.

— Уверен, ты прав.

Кому-кому, но Шерлоку объяснять, почему каждая секунда боли того стоит — только время терять. Гарольд чувствовал голод, когда делал заказ, но теперь застывающая на тарелке яичница казалась не слишком привлекательной. Он мельком взглянул на часы.

— У тебя назначена еще одна встреча, Гарольд?

— Скоро прибудет мой водитель. У меня намечена встреча в Нью-Рошель.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

— Судя по выражению твоего лица, семью это не порадует.

— Определенно, — несмотря на проведенное исследование, Гарольд не был уверен, сколько проживет после встречи с Джоном Ризом — независимо от ее исхода.

— Что ж, тогда, пожалуй, я скажу родне, что ты неплохо держишься и не пропускаешь физиотерапию.

Финч вынул из кошелька банкноту в сто долларов, сложил пополам и сунул под соусницу.

— А ты как, Шерлок? — он понимал, что Шерлок уйдет от ответа, но не мог не спросить. — Я никогда не понимал, почему...

— Мне было скучно, — Шерлок резко встал, обошел стол и покатил коляску Финча по направлению к выходу. Он молчал, пока они не оказались на тротуаре возле входа в закусочную. Машины Финча еще не было. — Зато теперь нет, и то, что мамуля продолжает настаивать, будто мне необходим сосед по квартире, совершенно нелепо, но ты же ее знаешь.

Финч знал. Тетушка Вайолет была непреодолимой силой, а поколебать ее не представлялось возможным.

— А Майкрофт как?

— Считает, будто сможет выбрать мне сторожа. Пока что ни один не продержался больше пары дней. Последний всерьез закричал, заглянув в холодильник. Как будто никогда ушей не видел.

— Майкрофт хочет как лучше.

Шерлок взглянул на него сверху вниз.

— Ничего подобного.

Финч сочувствовал Майкрофту. Нелегко заботиться о том, кто так беспечно относится к собственной жизни.

— Что будешь делать?

— Одна дама, которой я когда-то оказал услугу, предложила снять квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, так что соседа я выберу сам. Учитывая, что тупость кандидатов Майкрофта просто оскорбительна, найти кого-то получше не составит труда. А затем я продержу его рядом достаточно долго, чтобы мамуля успокоилась.

Рядом притормозил лимузин. Пока Шерлок стоял, заложив руки за спину, водитель осторожно помог Финчу забраться на заднее сиденье автомобиля, а затем сложил инвалидную коляску и положил в багажник.

Пока водитель садился в машину, Шерлок склонился к открытой пассажирской двери.

— Майкрофт настаивает, чтобы я жил у него, пока не найду нового соседа. Замок на двери его кабинета и пятилетка взломает.

Финч изогнул бровь, ожидая продолжения.

— Я видел на столе у Майкрофта подробный список твоих потенциальных подельников.

Если вы входили в чрезвычайно короткий список тех, кто был дорог Майкрофту Холмсу, вы быстро привыкали к тому, что он будет знать о вас все, как бы это ни раздражало.

— Как неприятно, — Финч подумал было поправить Шерлока насчет «подельников». В Нью-Йорке можно было нанять тьму подельников, но неважным номерам было нужно нечто совершенно иное.

— Я не добрался до самого интересного. Джон Риз — единственный, напротив кого Майкрофт написал «не рекомендуется».

На языке Майкрофта «не рекомендуется» означало «максимальная боеготовность». Впервые Финч окончательно уверился, что сделал правильный выбор. Оставалось надеяться, что мистер Риз согласится.

— Да, Риз отлично подойдет, Гарольд. Ахиллесова пята Майкрофта в том, что все его попытки сохранить статус-кво сводятся к желанию убедить самого себя, что существует хоть какой-то порядок. Мы-то с тобой знаем: «хаос рождает гениев. Он дает человеку возможность проявить свою гениальность».

Ну конечно, Шерлок будет цитировать Скиннера. С его точки зрения, вполне допустимо объяснять человеческое поведение, сравнивая его с поведением лабораторных крыс, нажимающих на рычажки.

— Береги себя, Шерлок.

Шерлок кивнул и захлопнул дверь машины.

Как только автомобиль тронулся, Финч повернулся, выглядывая в окно: Шерлок растворялся в суете нью-йоркской улицы.


End file.
